Ducks in A Row
by spelerison
Summary: A trip to the fair. Eliot, Hardison, Cotton candy, and a question! SLASH of the Eliot/Alec variety! Funny little pointless summer piece.


**A/N: A little Eliot/Alec fluff to brighten up the mood since all my other stories are being serious downers at the moment. R/R and enjoy!**

* * *

**Ducks in A Row**

He had been happily playing on his xbox when Eliot came over grumbling that no damn boyfriend of his would blow him off on the first weekend they had free in near three months for some trolls.

Long ago he had quit explaining the difference between computer and video games, Eliot knew he just didn't care and so he asked what he had in mind instead. Eliot had another thing coming if he believed he was going to leave his air conditioned apartment to go watch him wrestle in some "gym" and he sure as hell wasn't going to play in the dirt with that mans stupid plants.

The only answer he got were sneakers being thrown in his direction. The ride there was spent complaining as he informed Eliot that it was not okay to throw things at people and even more so when you didn't warn them first, there'd surely be a bruise tomorrow.

Now they were standing at the entrance of the fair grounds and he wasn't as annoyed, it was hot but at least he wouldn't be bored.

"Two" Eliot smiled at the teenage girl in the ticket booth as she slid over two ticket stubs and he took out his wallet to pay their entrance fee. "Thank you Darlin'." Her sweat stained face brightened immediately as she watched him leave, a smile still firmly in place as she helped the next person in line.

"SOoo since you bought my ticket, does that mean we're going steady now?" Hardison did his best preppy voice as he made to flip non existant hair.

"Shut up" Eliot left him behind and he laughed as he actually did flip his hair, such a drama queen.

"Wanna get some cotton candy?" Hardison wondered as he glanced around looking for something to do.

"No" The man was as bad as Parker, they hadn't even been there five minutes and he already wanted something to eat.

"Are you sure?" Hardison pressed as he stopped, Eliot doing the same.

"Yes" He dragged it out just as much as Hardison had, he wasn't slow.

"Are you reall-"

"Do you want some?" Eliot tried to continue on but Hardison stayed much to his annoyment.

"No"

"Alright then." He started walking again only making it a few steps before he turned to find Hardison had yet to move. "Seriously," He retraced his steps blowing out a harsh breath as he crossed his arms. "get your damn candy and lets go."

"I don't want to wait in that line." He didn't but that didn't mean Eliot couldn't.

"Really are you. . ." Eliot huffed out as he stormed off toward the stand. The line probably had a good thirty people in it and he didn't really want to wait either so instead he offered ten times what the treat would be worth to a boy who honestly wouldn't mind getting back in line with a profit of nearly 37 dollars.

He walked back over to Hardison who was smiling like a fool and smacked him in the chest with it. "Eat your damn candy and stop actin' like a twelve year old girl!"

"Thank you" They started moving again and soon after Hardison was in the batting cages, Eliot laughing as balls came flying at him with a speed he'd never be able to match.

"Why you gotta be tryin' to embarrass me like that!" Eliot hadn't been the only one laughing at him and he didn't find it funny, damn not every boy had little league as an option.

"You'll live," but it sounded sincerely apologetic so Hardison accepted it, for now.

After that they stopped at a few more places, Hardison proudly offering Eliot a teddy he had won, he was smacked with it for his effort before it was given to a little girl and they continued on.

Eliot got fixated on figuring out the rigging of a game he hadn't seen before after that and after his third try Hardison wandered off leaving him to it. He might have been the oldest person at the next booth but that didn't matter to him nor did the kids' stares, he had always liked the ducks and yup he got a blue dot. Winnner! aka a pocket full of candy.

"Eliot" He had ignored him for nearly twenty minutes before he finally pried him away from the game and still it was only after he had won the biggest prize there. A giant monkey that was passed off again, now they were walking and suddenely an idea hit him, payback for the batting cages and making him wait.

"You are my heart and my soul and it isn't cliche either cause it's true." Hardison had suddenly dropped to one knee and Eliot was, . . . well he was stunned. "When we first met I was young and naive. . ."

"You were 23 and robbin' people blind." Eliot corrected, now glaring at people that were staring at them. He was trying to decide between pulling Hardison up or killing him right there but damn, they didn't have to be rude.

"True, but still, I was lucky to meet you and right now I'm gonna try that luck." Eliot watched as Hardison pulled something from his pocket moving to grab his hand.

"Alec what the hell man?" No way was he doing what he thought he was, surely he wasn't that stupid or crazy.

"Eliot Spencer, if I asked would you accept an offer of forever?"

"Is that a..." Eliot stared at the ring as it was slipped onto his finger, or at least as far as it would go. "It's a damn ring pop!"

He couldn't help it Hardison was looking all serious and expectant and he just wasn't that good, he busted out laughing.

"I offer you the rest of my life and you laugh. I'm hurt!" Hardison made a show of displaying just how much as he stood brushing off his pants leg deffensively though Eliot could see the laughter in his eyes and the smirk he was trying to hide.

"Well so am I, thinking I'd actually consider your offer when you propose with this." His "ring" was red with a green band.

"I knew I should have gotten the strawberry one." Hardison snapped his fingers jokingly as he was pulled away from the slight scene he had made.

"There's something wrong with you." Only Hardison would make a show of falsely proposing in the middle of the fair grounds.

"The idea came to me and I couldn't resist, it was just too good to pass up." The idea had hit him so quickly that he just had to and the face Eliot had made was worth any repercussions that might come.

"Where'd you get this from anyway?" Eliot asked as he tasted his "engagement ring".

"A few booths back." No way was he tellin' Eliot he got it playin' the ducks.

The next words Eliot said froze Alec to his spot as Eliot continued on down the path eating his new accessory. "I'm worth a hell of a lot more than a watermelon ring pop, next time try a jewelery store and you might get a different answer."

He hadn't answered, had he? He had been..., Eliot knew he had been... "Eliot!" No way was he being serious. "Eliot man I was just joking!" He tried catching up but it seemed like Eliot just moved that much faster. "Eliot!" Another turn and he lost him and going with him his calm and patience. Eliot was only messin' with his head, trying for payback, he hoped.

Man he was sooo screwed.


End file.
